


Salacious Begging

by Dripping_With_Sin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Yamamoto, Implied Cum Inflation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Tsuna, Yaoi, a short story of complete filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dripping_With_Sin/pseuds/Dripping_With_Sin
Summary: A short story that shows just how deep Tsuna and Yamamoto's bond truly is.(OR The very filthy 8027 PWP oneshot that no one asked for)





	Salacious Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story is just something I made up while I was making my homework, and it's particularly filthy. I've always had a kink for Dom!Yamamoto and Sub!Tsuna.
> 
> It's kinda underaged because they're still in highschool, and are still like 15 or 16 in this. But, if you're not into that, you can just re-imagine them as adults (that's gonna be fairly easy since I didn't really mention their ages here)

"A-hh! S-Sto- ah!" Tsuna's moans rang through the room. The arms beside his head were like steel bars, refusing to budge no matter how much Tsuna pushed at the firm chest above his, albeit slow, powerless and pleasure weakened attempts. 

He didn't know just how many rounds they've been at it, but it was pretty clear that Yamamoto wasn't planning on stopping any moment now (a clear testament to his amazing stamina). 

Tsuna could feel Yamamoto's cum sloshing around in his stomach at the force of the baseball player's thrusts, and it made his eyes cross in utter pleasure. 

Hips pushed hard and fast, each thrust accurately hitting his prostate. "Y-Yama- _ah_ \- Yamamoto-- _haa!"_ Tsuna mewled when Yamamoto, hips still thrusting at an alarming pace, ducked his head and twirled his tongue around a delicate, swollen pink nipple. 

His other hand came up and kneaded the other nipple, leaving Tsuna a moaning, whimpering mess. 

Yamamoto, at the sound of his unrestrained, sexy noises, looked up and gave him a ravenous smirk. "You like that?" 

Tsuna was about to hit him on his chest for _being so mean, Yamamoto-kun_ when lips crashed into his, a tongue sneaking into his mouth and coaxing Tsuna into a battle of dominance (which Yamamoto immediately won). 

Tsuna's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned into their open-mouthed kiss when Yamamoto's thrusts, if it's even possible, grew faster and more animalistic. Tsuna's lust heightened when Yamamoto pulled away from their kiss, a string of saliva connecting their glistening lips, before he growled, low and sexy into his ear, "Ugh-- fuck yes Tsuna, _so fucking tight--"_

Tsuna's hands came up and fisted raven black hair, coaxing another pleasured growl from his normally happy-go-lucky friend. 

Tsuna mewled when Yamamoto pulled his legs over his shoulders and dove even deeper. That baseball player's calloused fingers traced down Tsuna's heaving chest and stomach and into his weeping cock. Tsuna's member bounced to the force of Yamamoto's animalistic thrusts. 

Yamamoto watched Tsuna's reactions with dark eyes, growling every time a delicious moan erupted from Tsuna's glistening pink lips. 

As Yamamoto leaned closer, he could see a faint trail of cum on Tsuna's chin, proof of Yamamoto's pleasure after Tsuna vigorously sucked him off a few moments back. 

Loud squelches echoed across Yamamoto's room (thank _god_ his dad was out) as Yamamoto's cock drilled in and out of Tsuna's wet hole. More of Yamamoto's cum went out at each thrust, and it further served as lube for Yamamoto's cock. 

 _"A-Aahn!_ Yamamoto-ku--un~!" Tsuna moaned when he felt the rough pads of Yamamoto's fingers wrap around his cock, squeezing and pumping. 

"Ugh, _fuck,_ Tsuna,"  Yamamoto groaned grit his teeth when Tsuna squeezed around him. 

"Don't-- _ahh_ \--Don't do that! _Ah!"_ Tsuna wrapped his hand around Yamamoto's wrist to stop him from pumping even more, the pleasure as getting too much. 

"But you like that, don't you Tsuna?" Yamamoto whispered filthily over Tsuna's ear, his hand stopped pumping but continued to squeeze at an interval. 

Tsuna's eyes rolled upwards when he felt his balls tightening up, he was so close. His breaths came out in pants and moans as he relished in the pleasure as Yamamoto kept rutting into him. "Yamamoto-kun, I- _ah! Nnn!_ I'm comi-- _ahnn!"_

Tsuna jolted up in shock when he felt rough fingers squeezing the base of his cock, and he yelped as he helplessly watched Yamamoto fasten _a_ _cock ring of all things_ on him. 

"N-No, you _can't!"_ Tsuna tried to pull it off him, to grant himself relief, but one mind blowing thrust to his much abused prostate rendered him into a moaning mess. Yamamoto grabbed both his hands and slammed the beside his head, and Tsuna moaned at the show of dominance. 

"Hey Tsuna, I was thinking," Yamamoto spoke conversationally, as if he wasn't fucking the coherence out of his smaller best friend at the moment. "The last time we had sex, you came for about 5 times, while I only came twice." 

Tsuna gaped at Yamamoto incredulously, _is he really gonna talk about that now?!_

Yamamoto continued despite Tsuna's incredulous stare, "I thought that was a bit unfair, so now I'm thinking that it's my turn to cum a lot. So, Tsuna, this is what's gonna happen."  Yamamoto's smile melted into a lustful smirk as he paused his thrusts to whisper filthily into Tsuna's ear, "I'm gonna cum in you so much, you'll look as if you were pregnant with my kid. And I'm only gonna allow you to come only if," Yamamoto looked exactly like a fox right now with how narrow his smirk was, _"you beg me."_

Tsuna gasped and gaped. "Y-You can't be serious." 

Yamamoto merely smirked at him and grinded his cock on Tsuna's puffy, overstimulated prostate. Tsuna whimpered at that. 

Tsuna bit his lip and thought, _Yamamoto wants me to beg, but that's so humiliating! But... I want to come so bad. Well, it's not as if I hadn't begged before, and it always turned out well._

Tsuna nodded and made his decision. He wrapped his slender legs around Yamamoto's toned waist and fucked back into the huge cock in him. He whimpered slightly at the growl that vibrated deliciously near his ear. 

He leaned up and traced Yamamoto's lips with a soft tongue, and moaned when Yamamoto captured it and lead it back to his mouth. It was then a battle of tongues, that Yamamoto quickly won. Yamamoto wildly mapped out Tsuna's mouth with an eager, sensual tongue. 

Tsuna moaned and responded just as wildly. _To think that his tongue was just buried in his ass just a few moments back, giving him the rimming of his life._

Yamamoto's hips started to thrust again, and Tsuna could only grip the baseball player's broad shoulders and hold on for the _very long ride._

 

 

_**OWARI** _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! It's my first time writing an actual sex scene, but I've read a lot of dirty stuff so yeah. I hope you don't mind pointing out my mistakes, I tend to overlook most of them UwU
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
